Stuck Between Heaven and Hell
by icedragongurl
Summary: What happens when Gin reappears on Rangiku's way home and invites her to coffee and maybe dinner. It would be their little secret... will she accept? What will this date change further down the road of destiny... COMPLETED! 1st chapter has been revised!
1. Chance Encounter or not? Extended

**Title: **Stuck Between Heaven and Hell

**Authoress: **icedragongurl

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Gin/Matsumoto

**Disclaimer: **This series rightfully belongs to the god Tite Kubo… I just own the fic… that's all.

**Chapters:** 1/**5**

**Important Author Note: **For all of my original readers… I have indeed extended and edited this yummy chapter… as I plan to do to all of the chapters… so please don't forget to reread this chapter and tell me what all of you think…. The original edition had been only 3 pages… this time… its 7 pages… So please review…. Thanks to everyone!

**Side note: **As a side note…. I'm thinking of maybe writing Gin's perspective throughout all of this and calling it "**Stuck Between Hell and Heaven**" using Hell and Heaven as an analogy for Hueco Mundo and Soul Society… if I write it… would any of you consider reading it?

Matsumoto let out a long deep sigh, yet another day at the human's school and still no information on Aizen… or Gin. Her steady footsteps faltered for a moment, it just wasn't the same without the obnoxious jerk. She still couldn't figure out what had compelled Gin to follow Aizen in the first place. All Rangiku knew was that, the second he had become a shinigami in the fifth division, everything had changed… he changed… into someone she could no longer recognize. Gin became a man that hid behind the mask of a constant smile. Even so, the more he drew away from her… the deeper she fell for the aggravating fool.

When they were children, she had grown accustom to him being away for long periods of time. After all, she knew that he would always return eventually, and typically he'd bring food with him. She'd watched him grow from an awkward little boy into a confident young man. Rangiku had seen how the other men his age chased after women and got drunk all day long. Except nothing changed with him, Gin was still as dependable as he'd always been. Even as well endowed ladies flirted with him, he'd ignore them, keeping his eyes fixed firmly upon her. It was almost as if she was the very pinnacle of his entire world, the center of his own existence. Those wine red eyes always seemed to be able to pick her out of a crowd, no matter how populated the crowd might be.

The day he suggested that they enter the Shinigami Academy ; she hadn't known how to respond. She simply stared at him dumbfounded at what he'd said. She wanted to yell at him, why wasn't he happy with what they had? Why did he need more then their small little one room house? Couldn't he be content with just having her always standing beside him? Did he always need bigger and better? As much as she wanted to scream at him not to even think of doing such a thing… she saw the look on his face and knew. Knew that no matter what she did or said, he had already made up his mind on the decision. So with a heavy heart she agreed, agreed to change her entire life just to follow after him.

Needless to say, she ended up enjoying her choice. He had been right, as he usually was about such things. Rangiku appreciated her classes, making friends that understood where she was coming from. Perhaps becoming a shinigami wasn't such a terrible thing in the long run? That's what she thought at first… now after everything that had come to pass through the long dragged out years…. She wished that she could go back to the day he brought up the idea of going to the academy. Except this time she would have screamed and yelled on the top of her lungs at him not to do it. Maybe then he wouldn't have ended up running off with Aizen…. Then he wouldn't have left her behind permanently…

At some point he had encountered Aizen… that was when everything went sour. Something about that man changed the Gin that she had once known. Suddenly he was no longer keeping an eye on her when he thought she was oblivious. He wasn't popping into her classroom to pester her into having lunch together. All of the sudden, she wasn't the pinnacle of his entire existence anymore, his world no longer revolved around her at the center. Suddenly he wasn't there… it was as if he'd become Aizen's very own living shadow. So dedicated that it almost made her sick to watch, he'd never been so attentive to anything like that. Not even towards her.

Maybe that was when the two of them drifted apart. Becoming two separate entities instead of what they had been in the beginning. He went on to become the fuku-taicho for the fifth division… Aizen again… go figure… She became the tenth division fuku-taicho a few years later… it was like an unspoken race to see who could get the others attention first. Like a childish game of tag. He won, just like he always had when they were children. Obtaining captain rank of the third division, she watched silently with pride for Gin, pride she would never tell him she had. Even as great as it was that he became the highest rank one could gain, that didn't stop the rumors. She had heard how the other shinigami had talked about him when they thought that no one was listening,

"Ichimaru-taicho is so very creepy."

"Whenever he smiles it feels like he's plotting ways to kill me in my sleep."

"He reminds me of some sort of venomous snake."

It hurt her to hear people speak about him like that, they didn't know the real him… Not the Gin that she knew, the man that always seemed to know exactly what to say to get under her skin. How often had she sat staring out the window in her room, wondering when she'd lost him? Was it when he chose to become a shinigami? Was it the day he was placed into Aizen Sosuke's division? When was it that he'd become a complete and utter stranger to her? It used to be that when he was around, she felt safe, as if nothing bad could ever happen to her. Now she didn't even know whose life to fear for more when he was near or far, his or her own. She scoffed at herself and shook her head of her frivolous thoughts. After all the past was the past and there was nothing she could do to change that.

The odd thing was that, even after watching him being raised into the dark yet welcoming arms of Heuco Mundo… it was as if her mind couldn't accept what she was seeing. It had to have been some sort of horrible prank on his behalf. It didn't fully sink in that he'd betrayed her completely until she found what he'd left for her in her quarters…

Only after making sure that her Taicho and Hinamori was alright done, did she leave the fourth division, and went straight to her room to simply collapse in complete exhaustion. Except she was interrupted by the sight of a pale peach cream envelop that lay upon her pillow. Within it sat a letter in his neat elegant handwriting. Rangiku had lay in her futon silently crying while holding onto it for dear life. In that instant all of it sunk in fully what she'd witnessed before her very own eyes. This was all she had left of the man that she had once loved. On the paper was a lengthy yet sincere apology as well as an excuse for his behavior; it spoke of how he had asked Aizen to permit him to bring her as well, followed by a blunt but logical refusal from the former fifth division taicho; it spoke of how deeply he'd cared for her, how much regret he felt for abandoning her, and how strongly he felt sorrow for the fact that the next time they would meet it would more likely than not be as enemies upon the battlefield.

All she could do was hold the letter to her chest as if it withheld her very life blood, as if that piece of parchment was her beating heart that would stop if it was ruined in any way. She lifted the envelope out of her school bag to hold it, standing in the middle of the sidewalk as the mortals passed her, gazing at it with soft affection,

"I hope you're alright…Gin." she whispered to the sky. Matsumoto knew that if she didn't hurry, Hitsugaya would wonder about where she'd run off to. Returning the letter to her bag carefully so it wouldn't get wrinkled, she then began to walk again. A sudden flash of silver hair hit her eyes, caused her to freeze in place. The pedestrian that had been walking behind her snapped angrily that she shouldn't just stop in the middle of the sidewalk like that. Except she didn't hear what they'd said, all of her senses were focused on what she'd seen. A shiver went down her spine as she unknowingly took off after them.

All she could think of in that instant was of how ridiculous she was being, chasing after some random silver haired person… damn they were fast! They turned down to a side street that lead to what looked like rundown apartment buildings, finally she managed to get a firm grip on their shoulder, Matsumoto turned them around to face her. She exhaled the breath she had been holding in relief; the poor teenage living boy was startled, he looked at her in confusion. His friend gave her an amused look, the silver haired boy asked nervously,

"Um… do you need help?" for a second she just stared wide eyed at him. Then laughter tore free from her chest and she shook her head,

"No… I'm fine… I thought you were someone I know. My mistake." The two boys nodded before hurrying on their way. They wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible, as she stood there with a self-loathing smile on her face. The day had already long since faded into the darkness of night; the street lamps bathed the sidewalk with its weak light. Her heart was filled with regret and she hated herself for that. Letting the conflicting emotions wash over her, Rangiku let out a long deep disappointed sigh as she scratched the back of her head.

Matsumoto's movement was cut short as an arm emerged from the dark and wrapped around her waist from behind. She was pulled against a strong well-built male body; she became enraged that some pervert would attempt to take advantage of her. As she tensed up her muscles and got ready to break free from the assholes hold, her movement was interrupted by an all too familiar voice that whispered into her ear…

"Lookin' for me?" her body felt as if Hyourinmaru had frozen her spine, but everything else had been left fleshy and warm. Blue eyes widened in shock, how could he actually be here?

"Gin…" she whispered as she spun around to look at him. Sure enough… She was right… He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak but before he could she slapped him hard across the face. Matsumoto was briefly horrified that she had struck him but the feeling of accomplishment was greater. Gin was stunned for a moment, but when he got over the initial shock, laughter broke free and she glowered at him.

"You-are-a-bastard" she hissed furiously through gritted teeth. He smirked, amused by her reactions, before responding

"So I've been told." He extended her his hand with a genuine soft smile, something that she hadn't seen since the day that the well known icy façade has taken a hold of him. Warmth sparkled in the wine red eyes as he spoke again,

"Can I treat ya ta coffee?" Rangiku was hesitant at first, she wouldn't let herself be fooled twice. This wasn't necessarily the Gin that she remembered. He could be the Gin that was Aizen's lap dog. She wasn't going to let him slip in and think that he could use her for information just because she cared for him. Matsumoto Rangiku was a hell of a lot stronger and smarter then that!

"You want me to tell you about Soul Society don't you…" she said with distrust and spite cutting deep into each of her words. She watched as the sparkle dulled and his brows drew downward into a brief frown. What? Did he honestly believe that he would be able to simple waltz back into her world without there being negative feelings? Her hands tightened into fists, she wanted to throttle him so badly, scream at him until he realized just how deeply his betrayal cut into her heart. He paused for a long moment, trying to carefully pick the right words to say. When he did, he spoke again with a calm voice…

"I missed ya and took advantage of the perfect moment ta see ya. Is tha' so unlike me mah dear Rangiku?" she scowled at him. He always knew the right words to say to soothe her fiery anger. She was apprehensive of him; she had no way to be certain that he was sincere with his intentions. Gin picked up on her hesitance; he always did love how shrewd her mind could be. He gave her a gentle smile before reaching down and taking her hand in his own.

"I promise there will be no discussion of Aizen-sama or of Soul Society. It'll just be two old friends catching up."

Why was it that when he called the back stabbing bastard 'Sama' a nasty taste entered her mouth? How far had Gin fallen into the dark abyss that the Ex-Fifth division Taicho had created? Her eyes narrowed in aggravation, that name alone caused her to get on edge, though she hid it well from others. Matsumoto's hatred for Aizen Sosuke knew no bounds. Between his manipulation of Hinamori, his nearly killing Hitsugaya, stealing Gin away from her, and backstabbing everyone that ever trusted him… she had nothing positive to say about the man.

Even so, the look on Gin's face was sincere and almost pleading, well whatever one could call his version of 'pleading'. Her negative feelings swayed; maybe he was telling the truth. Perhaps all he wanted was one last private moment between the two of them. Who was she to deny that she would like nothing more than to have at least one positive memory to fall back upon? Against her better judgment, Matsumoto let herself be selfish, he relaxed her fingers so that they were no longer clenched together tightly into fists. A small true smile graced his features as he silently acknowledged her acceptance. Gently he lifted her hand so that he could place a chaste kiss to her knuckles. Those wine red eyes watching her the entire time, it caused a shiver to run down her spine, and a blush to stain her cheeks pink.

"Shall we mah dear Rangiku?" she paused for a second, then nodded and allowed him to lead her. Silently they walked hand in hand out of the side street, emerging back onto the main thoroughfare. He glanced around, as if trying to figure out exactly which direction the coffee shop was at. His hand gently tugged hers to walk to the left, heading against the pedestrian traffic. She didn't care about being randomly nudged aside by strangers; it was something that never really bothered her even back when they lived in Rukongai.

Besides, all she could really focus her mind on was the sensation of his larger rough and warm hand that was entwined with her own smaller daintier one. Her thoughts were dragged back to the last time they'd been like this. He dragged her along to some unknown destination, and she would follow blindly but willingly. The last time this had happened was before they'd ever been in the academy. Her mind dragged forth the memory of his tall frame in front of her, when he wasn't wearing the black garb of the soul reapers.

She remembered exactly where he'd taken her too; it had been dark out, evening just as it was now. He led her to a cliff that seemed to be suspended in the very sky. Just as they had arrived, the black night was filled with colorful explosions of light. Fireworks. Splashes of crimson red, vibrant orange, sunshine yellow, and other colors danced brilliantly as she watched wide eyed and amazed. Matsumoto recalled the huge smile that had been on her face, and how smug he had been. After all, he'd been right that she would enjoy seeing this, hadn't he? That had been the last time the two of them had ever done anything as just the two of them. Less than a week later they'd entered the Academy…

How long she'd been buried deep in her memories, she had no idea, but the next thing she knew, Gin's voice pierced through. Dragging her back to the present,

"We here Rangiku." She looked up at the building before her; it was a simple little café. A sign in the window said that they served dinner as well. One of her eyebrows rose in curiosity… just coffee…right. She should have figured that he would have planned on something a little more elaborate than just a drink. With a small mischievous smirk she squeezed his hand,

"I hope you do realize that you're paying." Gin chuckled as he held the front door open for her. He nodded his head politely with a small smile,

"Anything for you Ran-chan." What he said had shaken her up a bit, but she refused to let it show. If he was trying to earn back some brownie points that he'd lost…. Well he was most certainly succeeding…

**TBC**

**I do hope that you all enjoy this… I can tell you that I most certainly enjoyed editing and rewriting it. Please review and tell me what you all thought of this! Thanks a bunch!!!**


	2. Lovers Quarrel?

Stuck Between Heaven And Hell

Icedragongurl

Bleach

Don't own it, just the story but not Bleach

Chapter 2/4

I would like to thank my reveiwers

Matsumoto felt so awkward sitting across from the man she had thought had walked out of her life as quickly as he had entered it. He acted as though nothing had transpired between during Aizen's betrayal. He took a calm sip of his coffee, as she cradled her tea in her hands. Her skin was so cold all of the sudden, even though it was holding a hot drink she didn't seem to notice. "How've you been doin?" she blinked as if not expected him to actually SAY something to her. She blushed and felt like a damn school girl again, shifting brief glances at him as he passes her in the hall of the academy, back in the day. She looks back at her tea, "I've been good, bored, but good. How about you?"

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, "Borin' Aizen-sama has been takin' good care of everyone. But it's just not as much fun as it is in Sereitei... No one ta bother really." She couldn't help but laugh at that comment, it was such a Gin thing to say. If there's no one to bother then there's nothing fun to do. He beckoned over a waitress she smiled at him with an overly flirtatious smile, that got Rangiku pretty pissed off. "How can I help you sir? Something to eat? Drink maybe?" The waitress leaned in to hand him the menu, her cleavage not even remotely able to compare to Matsumoto's. His lips twitched a bit, that was the only sign of acknowledgement.

She knew all of the slight changes in his emotions by his facial movements, believe it or not, certain smiles, twitches, and glares meant different things. That twitch meant that he wasn't appreciating the woman's little show. Rangiku smirked at her evil little plan, With a smile she answered instead as Gin glanced over the desserts they had. "I'll have the soup of the day and a Cesar salad, what do you want honey?" Gin's eye flickered open for a moment to look at her. It had a mischievous glint in its crimson shade. "I'll have wha' my gal ordered, but add in the sweetest dessert ya have." The woman's eyes went wide in shock and so did Matsumoto's but when the woman glanced at her to confirm. Matsumoto smiled a mature adult like smile and nodded "Thank you very much."

The waitress waked off in a huff, clearly didn't appreciated having her attempts to get another handsome man in her bed put to shame. The girl was two hundred years to early to beat Matsumoto. What the other people in soul society didn't know was that the only reason she slept with others was to (a) try to get Gin jealous and (b) to disguise her own pain that Gin would never show his true feelings for her. She frowned at him "Do I get a thank you?" the silver haired man grinned as per usual but this one held true feeling "My dear Matsumoto, was that Jealousy I sense in your voice?" the strawberry blonde glared at him. How she hated his false obliviousness he portrayed to her affections, this was a bad idea from the beginning. It only took his stupid statement to get her to realize the fact. Standing up she grabbed her school bag and started towards the door, she tried to ignore his calls for her to return. Gin informed the waitress to put the food at the table they would return in a moment and went out to follow her.

"Rangiku! Hold up!" she turned suddenly and forced him to stop or he would have crashed into him. Rage flared in her eyes "SCREW YOU GIN! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN DID YOU! THEY WERE RIGHT! ANYTHING INSIGNIFICANT TO YOU IS PUSHED ASIDE OR PLAYED WITH! WHAT WAS I SOME KIND OF TOY FOR YOU! SOMETHING TO 'ENTERTAIN' YOU!? WELL! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN GIN! DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME OR NOT!?" for once in many long years she his eyes, he stared at her with his beautiful red eyes. So serious, that was the side of him that people hardly ever saw. She bit her lip as he went silent and didn't respond to her question. Her eyes started to shine with unshed tears "God, to think I loved an asshole like you, you know what… don't bother answering the question Gin, I already know the answer."

She turned to leave so he wouldn't see her tears falling steadily down her cheeks. But as she started to leave he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, her wide eyes stared into his and she wasn't prepared for what he did next. He kissed her right on the lips, a passionate emotional kiss that she had never imagined could come from such a man. When they broke apart fro air he scowled at her "Ya were the one tha' ran away from me Rangiku. Ya pushed me away, each time ya slept with a new man. So please don' put the blame on me this time. Believe me…" he smirked at her as the tears kept falling, god she was acting like such a dweeb. Except she couldn't stop the tears at this point, it was impossible. He smiled a soft smile and brushed her tears away "Clean yerself up before we go in because after all, that waitress might think we had a lover's quarrel. We wouldn't want tha' righ'?" She stuck her tongue out at him and reached in her bag to redo her makeup

"I hate you sometimes" he grinned even bigger "Ah, but ya still luv me." She smirked and sucker punched him on the shoulder "Don't push your luck." He smirked as the headed back to their table … this was going to be an interesting evening after all. So long as her precious little captain didn't come searching for them.

Tbc

Next one: The rest of their meal and what happens when Matsumoto gets back to Orihime's just to meet a worrisome Hitsugaya (NO NOT A HITSUMATSU PAIRING HINT! EWWWW! NO! I like RanGin and HitsuHina)


	3. Proposal?

Stuck Between Heaven And Hell

Icedragongurl

Bleach

Don't own it, just the story but not Bleach

Chapter 3/4

Gin and Matsumoto enjoyed each others presence, a few questions were thrown back and forth but it was mostly a meal in silence. Until Gin asked her question a random question that brought the wheels to a grinding halt, "If we both survive this war, will you marry me?" She tried to compute what he had just asked of her "Wha-wha-what? Isn't that a bit rushed? I mean, we only just had a first kiss." Gin laughed while a blush stained his normally pale cheeks "I didn't mean righ' now. I meant later." He poked her on the forehead and she pouted cutely. His eyes cracked open "Don't do that. It makes me want to kiss you. That would be awfully inappropriate in the current environment." She flushed with wide eyes and looked back at her. For a moment he figured that she wasn't going to respond, but eventually he heard a muttered answer he grinned even bigger then normal (Is that even possible?) "I'm happy to hear that Rangiku. So be prepared that if Aizen-sama dies, then I will sweep you off your feet. I won' take a no fer an answer."

She blushed a bright red and went back to her food, a small smile playing on her face. This was a better evening then she thought it would be. He was being sweet and funny, just how he had been before he had walked out her life physically and spiritually. Suddenly something dawned on her, "What time is it?" he glanced at his watch "8:30, why?" her eyes went wide in horror, "SHIT! I have to head back to my taichou! Or he'll kick my ass!" Gin sighed and beckoned the waitress back over, "We'd like the check please." The waitress sensed the sadness in him; a smirk crossed her face "Sure thing." Matsumoto gave him a soft smile as the girl left and he returned it with a half hearted smile. "Can I walk you back?" He asked with a curious and slight mischievous lilt to his voice. She nodded "Hai."

When the woman gave them back their bill, Gin opened the little black book and instantly a sweat drop went down the back of his head. Matsumoto glanced over at what caused his exhasperation. A little piece of paper with a phone number sat atop the bill. Rangiku was officially pissed, grabbing the paper she headed over to the waitress. "I think you forgot something." Before the girl could respond she cut her short "First off, he's out of your league, second your tits are too small, and third of all, he doesn't sluts that throw themselves at him. Here's your money and keep the change. Buy yourself some dignity". Gin stared at her as she returned to grab her bag and him. "Let's go" she snapped. Gin didn't even bother to say anything sarcastic until they left and she had loosened up. "Feel free to say it." He gave her a false confused look "What do ya mean Ran-chan?" she sulked "I'm too overprotective…"

He hugged her from behind, "That's not true, I don't know what I would do without you Ran-chan, I need to know one thing, do you trust me Ran-chan?" that was a difficult answer, this was Gin, the Gin from her past, but it could be a lie, a false, he could easily turn back to Aizen in no time, after all he did betray her once, what was stopping him from, "Yes." STUPID HEART! She thought as her heart answered for her. He smiled and his ordinarily closed eyes glinted with an emotion he had only seen once before and that was when she had fended off a wild dog that had attacked him when they had been little immature children. She was still as protective of him as ever, but held morals. She nodded as he rested his chin on her shoulder and held her tight to him, a rain drop hit her cheek and slid down, looking like a tear for just a brief moment.

He ushered under a bus stop canopy when the rain began to pour down. She glanced at him as he placed his jacket over her shoulders "Keep it, I won't need it after this." Her confusion was obvious, he brushed it off without a single worry, but he did pull her too him and crush his lips to hers taking her breath away in a brief instant. Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around him. For a moment she thought to herself 'So this is what it feels like to have your heart stolen from you. Please don't break me again Gin, I won't be able to live through it again.' He pulled away and with sincere sorrow in his eyes he parted from her, "Our ball has ended rangiku, I am ta turn inta a commoner again, and you ta remain a princess, but at least I have that one glass slipper ta hold on ta, one precious memory until the battle field." she reached out to touch him but he stepped out into the pouring rain. A sad look on his face, "our moment has ended, I am being called back to Aizen-sama, I must go"; the door to Hueco Mundo began to open behind him. "Gomen nasai Ran-chan. Remember ta trust me when the time calls fer it. Trust me. Because I plan to sweep you off yer feet then, right up and off 'em"

Then he was gone, The only thing to remind her of him, his jacket and his sweet lingering kiss. She pressed her fingers to lips and then ducked out into the rain to Inoue's apartment. Tears falling steadily the whole way there, as soon as he had arrived he had left, like an apparition. Except this time she was unsure on whether she really would see him again. If Aizen killed him then the world would end for her, it would shatter in an instant; she trudged home, looking forward to crying quietly on the young and kind girls shoulder. Except when she did get back the first person she saw wasn't Orihime, it was Hitsugaya. "Taichou!" she exclaimed in shock putting up a fake mask of glee, he shot her down "You're crying, what happened? What took you so long to get back? You said you would catch up shortly, five hours isn't shortly! Where were you?"

She entered the apartment and shrugged off the bag, "whose jacket is that?" he demanded, it was clear he had suspicions "I bought it." She said huffily. He quirked an eyebrow and read the tag, "A men's size 9 black jacket, oh yes, you bought that. Now answer my question Matsumoto… where were you and with who?" she smirked "Do you really want to know?" he nodded, "I was out with a classmate." He glared in aggravation "Oh really, who do you know in the school that has silver hair?" she froze with her back facing him. Crap… had he seen them…"Tatsuki told me she saw you with aa msn with silver hair… was it Gin?" she tried to think of way out, an evil grin crossed her face "Do you really want to know taichou?" she smirked at him he nodded seriously "Aa… who was it?" she sighed "A random guy I met at a bar when I was out last night, he wanted to hook up so I agreed to hook up tonight, he happens to have silver hair as well. It's dyed, believe me I know. The carpet doesn't match the drapes, know what I mean?"

Hitsugaya's face flustered "You-you-you…slept with him?" Matsumoto gave him an interested look "Why taichou, what else does a man and woman do in the evening at a hotel?" his jaw dropped. "I found it interesting that the human men actual give their-" he cut her off "NEVER MIND! I believe you, god that is disgusting, I hope you know that I don't approve of your lifestyle Matsumoto." She shrugged "But what can you do about it?" Hitsugaya grumbled and went to sulk by the table and Matsumoto went to crash on her futon. Which was beside Inoue, who was asleep, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Maybe things would end up alright, you never know after all… right?

Meanwhile…

Gin glanced at the man resting in the large chair and when the eyes opened to look at him he bowed and said a quiet "Arigato Aizen-sama, for allowing me to see her." Aizen nodded "Anything for my trusted right hand man." Gin nodded and left, but as he left a dark look took a hold of his face.

TBC

referring to Cinderella

Next one is the finale, the battle between Aizen and Soul Society has finally begun, what will happen between the lovely couple, and who's side is Gin on really?


	4. Finaleor is it?

Stuck Between Heaven And Hell

Icedragongurl

Bleach

Don't own it, just the story but not Bleach

Chapter 4/4

(Six months later)

Screams and clashing metal is heard from all sides of the battle ground. The main focus on the battle raging between Matsumoto and Gin, their blades clash against each other and each time their swords hit a bigger shard of her heart is shattered. In her heart all she could hear was 'he betrayed me again' playing over and over again. Until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear "Trust me Ra-chan, please." And he was sincere she looked up at him and his red eyes then he suddenly turned and shot Shinsou at Aizen, hitting him right in the shoulder. The brunette stood his ground but pulled out of the sword spearing him.

All of the shinigami had gone still, Yamamoto watched in interest at the former captain, "Are you betraying me Gin?" Ichimaru grinned his evil scary grin "Naw, ya see I only do what I thing will help me, if I wanna marry Ran-chan then I can't keep following around someone tha; would hurt her. Now can I?" Ichigo slashed at the brunette's chest but was stopped by the sword. "You would choose a woman over eternal power? They'll kill you after I die, you realize that. You will be executed immediately there will be no trial. There's no room in the Gotei 13 for a traitor, do you realize that?" Gin shrugged as he stood in front of Matsumoto as if protecting her.

"I don' care, so long as I can marry Rangiku in the end, I don't care if I'm executed the next day." The battle presumed but this time gin was fighting back to back with Matsumoto. He helped to pick off a lot of the stronger ones that came after her. In the end, as Aizen lay dead upon the barren ground, Matsumoto realized that Gin had been severely wounded. He was bleeding and his leg was gashed to the bone his fighting arm as well. He fell to one knee and struggled to keep himself upright, "SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed, and to her horror no one moved, they all stared at her and him he looked at her with sadness "Don' expect anyone ta help me, Aizen was righ' Ran-chan I'm a traitor, and…" but he was cut short as suddenly Unohana-taichou appeared before them. "Let me see the damage." He was just as shocked as everyone else, Isane stepped forward "But taichou we can't…" The woman cut her subordinate short with one glance "He helped us defeat Aizen, I don't see anything wrong with helping him. Now Isane if you would help me by tending to the others I would appreciate it greatly." The silver haired girl froze, nodded and headed off.

Silence permeated the awkward situation; Gin cut it by quietly saying "Arigato, Unohana-san." The woman glanced up at him with a serious look "Your swords arm has been permanently damaged you won't ever be able to wield a sword with this arm again. The leg isn't as badly damaged so long as you don't try to shunpo too often in one time then you'll be fine." Matsumoto gave him a look of sorrow, he smiled softly at her "Don't cry Ran-chan, I'm not going to need my arm anymore, after all, I'm going to be executed soon so it doesn't matter" a form blocked the sun from his squinting eyes, a gruff old voice spoke "Don't assume your punishment before it is even discussed Ichimaru." Shock took hold as the man looked up at the strongest man in soul society "Yamamoto-shotaichou!" he bowed his head slightly in respect to the older man, Yamamoto nodded "I believe I prefer this Ichimaru Gin to the self centered one from before." Then looking at Unohana he bluntly responded "Bring him to the infirmary and take care of him there, place guard there. Only person allowed entry shall be Matsumoto-san, you, healers, and I. No one else is permitted to enter. Understand Unohana-taicho?" the woman nodded.

(One week later)

Gin found himself in the one place he had never imagined to ever return to, the meeting hall for the captains, except this time he was to have judgment placed upon him, Matsumoto was pacing outside the hall in fear and sheer nerves. The only bright side was that Nanao was there to comfort her in this terrifying time. Finally Yamamoto entered, the captains stood on both sides of the silver haired man, Gin bowed his head in respect, after all he had to suck up. His life was in their hands at that moment. "The judgment we are giving if final, there will be no changes to it." Gin felt every limb in his body freeze

Here it comes…"You are to be removed from any former title of Taichou, and your zanpakutou held under temporary confiscation." Gin's face betrayed his confusion at the terming of 'temporary' the old man continued "If you manage to use your other arm instead and prove your full trust in the Gotei 13 we may consider reinstating. That is ONLY if you manage to use your other arm. Is that understood?" Gin's eyes opened and gave them all a first look at his eyes and there was silence. "I understand, and I thank you."

Yamamoto dismissed them, the second he left the room uncuffed he swept Rangiku into his arms and spun her around a few good times and she didn't seem to understand what was happening. "I'm free." She burst into tears of joy and kissed him, uncaring of the audience. Finally when they broke free a hand clapped him on the back, Shunsui was positively grinning "I better be invited to the wedding." Gin snickered "Of course, I will be inviting everyone that wants to come, well at least.. Ran-chan will be, not I. Needless to say, no one will listen to me." Kyouraku laughed at that "Well I can tell you're a changed man. After all, love can do that." Nanao hit him with her clipboard and ushered him away.

Gin kissed her again before hoisting her into his arms, "I believe I have a promise to fulfill, of sweeping you off your feet." Matsumoto laughed "I believe you do as well."

(21 years later)

Gin scowled as he looked at the paperwork sitting on his desk, hell it looked like no one had bothered touching it since he had left. The only bright side was an enthusiastic Izuru, the boy had nearly glomped him when he walked through the door wearing his old captains coat and Shinsou at his side again. Thought the zanpakutou was still pissy about being shoved in a damn closet for twenty years. With a sigh he began to do the paperwork, until a blonde haired blur came shooting in and nearly toppled his papers over, the blur hid under his desk. He peeked underneath to discover his twelve year old daughter Hana hiding, She put her finger to her lips to shush him, he shook his head and returned to his paperwork that was sitting there and wasn't about to get itself done. Sure enough ten seconds later in stomps his fifteen year old son with messed up silver hair "DAD! Hana attacked me while I was talking to Shin again!" rolling his eyes he shook his head in disbelief, " I don' know wha' ta tell ya Hiroshi but ta deal with it. And if I find out tha ya hurt ya sister in any way ya can cancel any fun and games ya have planned." The boys blue eyes went wide "But dad!' the man glared his scary glare at his son "But what?"

Hiroshi stomped out the same way he came out and Hana peeked her head out from the side, "He gone?" the man sighed and nodded "ya he's gone. When are ya gonna learn not tat mess with ya brother?" Hana gave her cute smile "I don' mess with him he messes with me." Trying to get back to his work he ignored his daughters list of why she was innocent when his oldest daughter came in, she had His hair and eyes, if it weren't for her longer hair they would have thought that he had turned into a woman. "Dad, I need money to go with Hisana to the new hot springs." Gin was fuming now, "Why can't your mother give you money?" the girl twirled her long bang around her finger "She doesn't have any on her, she told me to ask you." The silver haired man rubbed his throbbing eyebrow "Fine, How much does it cost?" "8836 yen" his jaw dropped "WHAT?" she shrugged "Well, it's new it ordinarily costs 11850 yen but since today is its opening day they're giving a discount for first timers, and Hisana is good friends with someone that works there so we got an even bigger discount." Gin's forehead rested against the top of his desk, why was god tormenting him so? Was it revenge for doing so many bad deeds? That must be it! It was pay back for his bad deeds.

"Fine… bottom left drawer…don't touch ANY of the candies, just take what you need money wise…" she grinned "Thanks dad!" a rustling noise could be heard, she grabbed the money he lifted his head. As she was leaving Kira entered and a blush took over his daughters' cheeks. "Hi, Kira-kun." He smiled at her and nodded, Gin glowered at his vice captain as his oldest child left. When she was gone he looked the blonde in the eyes "Izuru…" the boy nodded "If ya ever touch Yousha at any given time without my permission, I will hurt ya understand?" the blonde's eyes went wide and in fear he nodded. Then the captain sighed in sulked again, "What's wrong Taichou?" Gin gestured to the paper work, "Too much work…" Kira smiled his soft smile "I can take care of some it for you taichou."

Gin blossomed "Really?" the boy nodded, "Then I retract my statement, Ya can touch Yousha so long as ya ask permission first." Kira gave him a nod as the captain leapt out of his seat and headed out the door, but not before grabbing a bag of cherry sucking candies first, "Arigato Kira-kun!" with that he headed out to find Matsumoto. When he found his wife she was taking a break from her paperwork (SHOCK DISBELIEF HORROR) that she hadn't even started yet. Hitsugaya was slaving over his paperwork and the silver band on his ring finger glistened in the light. It seemed like everyone was getting married, Ichigo Rukia, Usagi Ikkaku, Zaraki Kukaku, Unohana Ukitake, Hitsugaya Hinamori, Shunsui Nanao, it was the cause for the sudden baby boom in Seireitei. He had no complaints; after all, it meant that his kids had friends to hang out with.

Hitsugaya glared at him as he entered and nudged Matsumoto gently awake "Oi, Ran-chan, get up! I wanna go get some tea. I don' wanna go by myself…" she grumbled "Go 'way Gin… wanna sleep more." He bit her ear and she sat up "UWAH!" he grinned "Will you come with me now?" she pouted "Fine, fine…" she glanced at her captain "Taichou, want me to bring you something back?" he frowned "yeah, can you bring me a green tea I don't care what kind just add sugar got it? And don't take too long!" she smiled sweetly and nodded at him "Hai." The two left a sulking boy captain behind them as they headed out to get tea.

Gin snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her to him. "Miss me much?" she sighed and kissed his cheek "Always. Did Yousha find you?" he frowned "Obviously. When it comes ta money she always find me." He smirked at her "Guess wha' I have.." she grinned "New makeup for me?" he deflated "Not quite…I have your favorite…candies!" her eyes went wide in glee "YAY! Give me them Gin! He grinned and popped one in his mouth, "Come an ge' it" he stuck his tongue out with it at the tip, he smirked and kiss him. His eyes went wide. He hadn't been expecting that…but… that was okay…after all… she was one hell of a kisser. When they pulled away he smirked and his eyes glinted mischievously "I thought we had to get Shiro-kun his tea…" she sighed "You're right lets go." She took a step forward before being pulled into the safety of the overgrowth of the bushes Gin had an evil grin on his face "I think he can wai' a little while longer, don'cha think?" Matsumoto grinned back "I think so…"

end

should I write a side story about them dealing with their kids or about Gin struggling to be able to use a sword again? Or about how soul society deals with fact he's back in the picture? Your choice my loyal readers… what do you think?


	5. What we've all been waiting for!

Author Note: I have written the first continuation of the series! It is called 'Blood Ties' please read it and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 1 is edited, extended and posted

**Author Note: **DON'T EXIT OUT OF THIS NOTE!!!

* * *

To all my readers and fans I have great news! The first chapter has been edited, extended, revised, and posted! So be sure to reread the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be underway with its fixings fairly soon… so just be patient. Be sure to read and review the Chapters again! Thanks to all my loyal fans!

**_Icedragongurl!!!_**


End file.
